


Ничего не могу с собой поделать

by slyly



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Их первая встреча была странной, но привела к замечательной дружбе. И эта дружба привела их к чему-то более особенному. Но глупые решения всегда приводят к большим проблемам. Остается только надеяться, что и они получат свое "долго и счастливо".
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Bella Swan
Kudos: 5





	Ничего не могу с собой поделать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Help Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693760) by BiteMyTongue. 



Аларик в спешке заскочил в Мистик-Гриль, уже определенно опаздывая в аэропорт, но он клятвенно обещал своей сестре, что захватит ей перекусить чего-нибудь, не смахивающего на самолетную еду. Аларик сделал заказ и нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по деревянной стойке.  
— Отлично, — раздался голос Елены откуда-то позади него. — Я надеялась, что смогу застать тебя здесь. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
Аларик повернулся и посмотрел на нее.  
— У меня сейчас точно нет на это времени, Елена.  
— Мне нужна всего минутка, Рик. Я хочу узнать побольше об Изобель; я знаю, что она твоя бывшая жена, и я подумала... может быть, ты расскажешь мне о том, какая она на самом деле, — пояснила Елена.  
— Не хочу показаться грубым, но мне действительно не до разговоров. У меня есть куда более важные планы, и я не хочу безнадежно опоздать, — произнес Аларик, пытаясь заглянуть на кухню, чтобы понять, на какой там стадии его заказ.  
— На самом деле, ты не опаздываешь, — раздался голос рядом с Еленой. — Я просто умнее тебе и знала, что ты никак не поспеешь вовремя, так что заранее арендовала машину.  
Аларик обернулся и широко улыбнулся.  
— Так вот почему я не получил от тебя пятьдесят миллионов напоминаний. Я должен был догадаться.  
— Так что, я так и буду просто стоять тут, как дурочка, или же меня все-таки обнимут или хотя бы официально поприветствуют? — поинтересовалась Белла, выгнув бровь.  
— Это несравненное удовольствие — увидеть тебя снова, Изабелла, — с ухмылкой произнес Аларик, абсолютно забыв, что Елена стоит рядом. — Это достаточно официально для тебя, Попрыгунчик?  
Пожав плечами, Белла ответила:  
— Полагаю, сойдет. Так, а что насчет объятий?  
Улыбнувшись, Аларик крепко обнял ее.  
— Кажется, прошла целая вечность.  
— Да всего-то пара месяцев, вечно ты преувеличиваешь, — отстранившись, сказала Белла. — Я догадалась, что ты будешь тут, учитывая, как много ты рассказывал об этом месте. И о еде…  
— Заказ почти собрали, — он покосился в сторону стойки и только сейчас заметил, что Елена все еще там. — Иди, садись, я подойду, когда все будет готово.  
— Вообще-то, я не могу, Тень ждет меня в машине. Он начинает волноваться, когда меня долго нет рядом, — пояснила Белла, указав на улицу. — Поторопись, я буду ждать снаружи.  
Аларик кивнул.  
— Только не вляпайся во что-нибудь, — наказал он, заметив, что она закатила глаза, прежде чем выйти из бара.  
Елена посмотрела на Аларика.  
— Эм-м-м…  
Аларик схватил готовый заказ.  
— Послушай, я бы и рад помочь тебе, но прямо сейчас я не могу. У меня уже есть планы, мне пора бежать.  
— Но!.. — практически выкрикнула Елена, наблюдая, как он покидает Гриль.  
Аларик вышел и ухмыльнулся, заметив Беллу, прислонившуюся к черной машине. У ее ног сидела коричневая собака. Он остановился, когда пес зарычал на него. — Попрыгунчик, кто это, черт возьми?  
— Тень, — Белла жестом велела ему отойти. — Он сторожевой пес, и его единственная работа — защищать меня. Давай, садись в машину. Ты сможешь отвезти меня завтра, чтобы я вернула эту колымагу?  
— Да, как раз я завтра не работаю,— Аларик пожал плечами в ответ. — На сколько ты планируешь задержаться здесь, Попрыгунчик?  
— Кто знает, — Белла пожала плечами. — С равным успехом это может быть как вопрос нескольких дней, так и недель. У меня нет никаких особых планов, к тому же я задолжала себе немного времени со своим любимым ботаником.  
— Я не ботаник, — заспорил Аларик, протягивая ей пакет с едой.  
— Конечно, нет, — закатила Белла глаза. — Но кто же тогда сказал мне, цитирую: «У меня страсть к истории», а?  
— Я сказал это только однажды и то подшофе, — вздохнул Аларик. — Ты не способна вечность держать на меня зла.  
— А вот тут ты как раз таки не прав. Я могу припоминать тебе это бесконечно, — ухмыльнулась Белла, заводя двигатель. — Так же, как ты подкалываешь меня радостью моего детства: прыжками с деревьев.  
Аларик на это лишь закатил глаза.  
— Почему ты назвала его Тенью?  
Белла хмыкнула на резкую смены темы.  
— Потому что, когда я повела его на тренировки с кинологом, когда он был щенком, то он был буквально моей тенью. Мне даже не приходится выгуливать его на поводке, он и так всегда держался рядом со мной. Тренер тоже упомянул об этом, так что я его и назвала Тень.  
Аларик повернулся к псу и погладил его по голове.  
— А он классный.  
— Ты просто еще не видел, на что он способен. Я учу его делать трюки, — с гордостью сказала Белла. — Видел бы ты, чему он уже научился! Он потрясающий, Бёрч.  
— Ну вот обязательно было? — простонал Аларик.  
— Ты назвал меня прилюдно Изабеллой, так что я имею полное право называть тебя так, — ухмыльнулась в ответ Белла. — Та-ак, ты разговаривал с папой?  
Аларик покачал головой.  
— На прошлой неделе, но он говорил лишь что-то насчет подарка Сью на годовщину.  
— Он не отвечает на мои звонки, — кивнула Белла. — Не думаю, что он в восторге от моей последней работы. Но я разговаривала со Сью, и они были недолго во Флориде, так что полагаю, именно там они отпраздновали годовщину.  
— Почему ты всегда делаешь то, что может его разозлить? — спросил Аларик. — Не говоря уже о том, что ты почти не звонишь, он, наверное, злится, что ты не делишься с ним.  
— Я же не нарочно это делаю! Знаешь ли, трудно держать всех в курсе моей жизни. У меня постоянно что-то происходит, и все мое свободное время уходит на отдых. Последние несколько месяцев у меня были забиты под завязку. А он разозлился только потому, что узнал, что я взялась за работу, где мне пришлось спрыгнуть с башни! Он ведет себя иррационально; я одна из лучших, и он должен это признать! — возразила Белла.  
— Это только твоя вина! — усмехнулся Аларик. — Кто, черт возьми, решает податься в каскадеры сразу после школы? Ты была принята в Йельский университет, а вместо этого решила заняться чем-то совершенно необычным.  
Белла только пожала плечами.  
— Я думаю, это как раз таки совершенно обычное. Мне нравится делать безрассудные вещи, так почему бы не превратить это в карьеру?  
— Ты просто нелепа, — Аларик закатил глаза.  
Белла улыбнулась.  
— Ну и отлично, только помни, что ты такой же. Мы с тобой из одной и той же испорченной семейки.  
* * *

Аларик зевая, поднялся с кровати и обнаружил на диване Беллу в полной боевой готовности. Он посмотрел на часы и заметил, что сейчас было только десять утра.  
— И как давно ты на ногах?  
— Где-то примерно с четырех, — поворачиваясь к брату, ответила она. — Я отправилась на пробежку с Тенью, вернулась и приняла душ, приготовила завтрак, ответила на все сообщения, обновила резюме и позвонила Рене.  
— И что она сказала? — поморщился Аларик.  
— Да как обычно. Я трачу свое время на работу, которая ведет в никуда. А должна начать двигаться дальше, делать что-то стоящее. А потом спросила о тебе, и вот тут все достигло апогея. Ненавижу, когда она вот так лезет в твою жизнь, — покачала она головой.  
На что Аларик просто пожал плечами.  
— Она всегда так поступает, пора бы уже привыкнуть. Она тоже думает, что я трачу свою жизнь на ерунду и попросту загубил весь свой потенциал, став учителем. Мы никогда не будем жить согласно ее ожиданиям, неважно, что бы мы ни делали.  
— Я знаю, что не оправдываю ее нелепых ожиданий, но, по крайней мере, я хотела бы быть в хороших отношениях хотя бы с одним из моих родителей, — выдохнула Белла. — О, я приготовила тебе завтрак, он в духовке.  
Аларик кивнул.  
— А так ли важно, что они думают? Тебе двадцать три, а не семнадцать.  
— А тебе двадцать восемь, и ты их золотце — по сравнению со мной. Прошу прощения, что меня задевает, что, кажется, абсолютно все не одобряют то, чем мне нравится заниматься, — и Белла пожала плечами.  
Аларик закатил глаза.  
— Ты слишком драматизируешь, Попрыгунчик. Я не осуждаю того, чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь. И даже думаю, это довольно круто, но опять же это я. Это я — тот, кто наблюдал, как ты лазаешь по деревьям и прыгаешь с них. Так что меня не удивило, что ты решилась на такую карьеру. Они оба думали, что ты будешь изучать литературу или что-то в этом роде.  
— И все же я хочу, чтобы хоть раз они увидели меня моими глазами, — вздохнула Белла.  
— Почему ты продолжаешь пытаться? — с любопытством поинтересовался Аларик, глядя на младшую сестру. — Ты уже большая девочка, оставь их в покое. Рано или поздно они смирятся с этим. Они делают все это только потому, что ты им позволяешь. Тебе просто нужно принять то, что ты наконец-то счастлива, а то, что они говорят, не должно так много значить для тебя.  
Белла закатила глаза.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя глупой, — на что Аларик лишь ухмыльнулся.  
— Какие планы на день?  
— Мне нужно вернуть машину, а тебе ответить на телефон. Какой-то парень по имени Деймон названивал тебе все утро, — и Белла встала, ехидно улыбаясь. — Знаешь, Бёрч, не страшно, если ты — гей. Я все равно тебя люблю.  
Аларик, схватив пластиковую ложку, кинул ее в Беллу.  
— Заткнись, Попрыгунчик. Он — вампир, с которым мы просто друзья.  
Белла выгнула бровь.  
— И с каких пор ты водишь дружбу с вампирами? Я думала, что это моя фишка. Ну знаешь, типа ты плохой полицейский, а я хороший.  
— Так уж сложилось, что Деймон оказался тем самым вампиром, что обратил Изобель. И кстати, она сама попросила об этом, так что это не было против ее желания, как я думал, — пожал плечами он. — По-видимому, моя бывшая жена теперь безумный неуравновешенный вампир.  
— А я говорила тебя, что она начинает сходить с ума! Почему ты никогда мне не веришь? — поинтересовалась Белла.  
— Эй, если мы собираемся припоминать всех психованных бывших, то стоит ли мне упомянуть твоих? — выпалил в ответ Аларик.  
— Стоило только один раз совершить ошибку, и теперь от нее никак не отделаться.  
— Ты встречалась с вампирами! — со смехом выпалил Аларик. — Дважды!  
— Эй! — воскликнула Белла. — Признаю, закрутить с Эдвардом — это была плохая идея, но с Райли все было очень хорошо. Даже тебе нужно признать, что Райли во всех отношениях куда лучше Эдварда.  
— Хорошо, признаю, что этот парнишка был неплох, — закатил глаза он. — Так почему вы расстались?  
— Потому, что я взрослела, а он — нет. И я не готова была стать вампиром, — вздохнула Белла. — Было просто нечестно — каждому из нас — продолжать эти отношения. И у него все отлично. Он сейчас в Канаде, кстати. Вроде получает степень в искусстве.  
— Ты все еще с ним общаешься?  
— Только потому, что мы не можем быть вместе, не значит, что мы не можем остаться друзьями. Он убил свою создательницу ради меня, Бёрч. И мы будем друзьями до тех пор, пока один из нас не умрет, — пояснила Белла. — Так что вернемся к этому Деймону. Как вы подружились?  
— Длинная история, но он единственный вампир в этом городе, который этого не скрывает, — ответил Аларик. — В этом городе полно вампиров, так что я буду чувствовать себя лучше, если ты возьмешь с собой какую-нибудь защиту.  
— А мы говорим о защите охотников на вампиров или о презервативах? — с серьезным выражением лица спросила Белла. — А то я не могу понять, когда ты пытаешься шутить, а когда нет.  
Аларик, закатив глаза, подошел к одному из потайных отделений на кухне. И затем бросил Белле пистолет.  
— Деревянные пули.  
— Поняла, а где же дополнительный магазин? — спросила Белла, — Просто на случай, если мне понадобится больше. Время от времени я могу быть немного воинственной.  
* * *

Белла зашла в квартиру и бросила ключи на столик.  
— Эй, Бёрч, я раздумываю над тем, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь китайское сегодня. Я устала от доставок, так что купила продукты, но сама не смогу занести их наверх. Не хочешь сделать это за меня? — Белла подняла взгляд и заметила Аларика, стоящего рядом с молодым парнем, и какую-то девушку в отключке на диване в гостиной.  
Белла освободила Тень от поводка и прошла мимо брата. Она подняла глаза и увидела, что окно открыто. — Что-то происходит, Аларик? Привозить домой потерявших сознание подростков — это что-то новенькое? Если так, то я должна напомнить тебе, что я дочь полицейского и по закону обязана сообщить об этом.  
— Она слишком много выпила, — ответил Аларик, наклонив голову и наблюдая за ней.  
Белла покачала головой.  
— Ты не Аларик, не так ли? — отступив от мужчины, спросила она.  
— И что же меня выдало? — с сильным акцентом ответил он, заставив Беллу напрячься.  
— Думаю, что знаю своего собственного брата, — тихо ответила она, осматриваясь. — К тому же, мой брат не стал бы терпеть незнакомцев в своем доме, особенно бесчувственных вампиров. Мы не склонны одобрять подобное.  
— Кажется, теперь ты знаешь слишком много и сможешь выдать меня, — ответил он.  
— И что ты собираешься делать? Запрешь меня здесь? Или же поступишь, по всей видимости, как обычно и свернешь мне шею? — поинтересовалась Белла, смотря в сторону; она помнила, что у ее параноидального брата под столешницей был запрятан кол. — Прости меня за это, Бёрч, — тихо произнесла она, а затем резко вытащила кол и бросила в своего брата. А затем быстро выпрыгнула из окна, подзывая собаку. Белла грациозно приземлилась и побежала.

Белла села в машину Аларика и глубоко вздохнула: она не могла просто так бросить брата. Она понятия не имела, что этот парень сделает с ним. Белла вздохнула, вышла из машины, вернулась в квартиру и, вместо того чтобы войти через парадную дверь, снова влезла в окно.  
— Когда люди говорили, что я быстро принимаю решения, я даже не представляла, насколько они правы. Хотя это было хорошее приземление, я могу собой гордиться, — привлекая внимание, проговорила Белла. Она подошла ко входной двери и снова впустила Тень в квартиру. — Мне бы очень хотелось знать, выживет ли мой брат после этого или нет.  
— С твоим братом будет все в порядке, когда все закончился, — небрежно ответил Аларик, забавляясь девушкой, стоящей перед ним. — Хотя не могу сказать того же о тебе.  
— Думаю, что я останусь невредимой, в том случае, если ты, конечно же, хочешь, чтобы у тебя все получилось. У нас с братом на завтра совместные есть планы с Деймоном, и более чем уверена: если я не появлюсь завтра, то это станет только первым звоночком, ведь последние две недели мы с ним неразлучны, — с ухмылкой ответила Белла.  
— Если ты всегда с ним, то как тогда получилось, что Кэтрин ничего о тебе не знает? — выпалил он.  
Белла жестко рассмеялась.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что мой брат-параноик расскажет о своей младшей сестренке какой-то психованной вампирше, которая готова продать все и вся ради собственного спасения?  
— Мэддокс, — позвал Аларик, посмотрев через плечо. — Как думаешь, стоит ее оставить в живых или нет?  
— Думаю, от девушки будет толк, и она права: ты раскроешься, если она просто исчезнет, — ответил тот. — И она также могла бы помочь тебе лучше изобразить Аларика.  
— Решено, — вздохнул Аларик. — Ты остаешься в живых, на сейчас по крайней мере.  
Белла закатила глаза.  
— Шикарно. Я тут подумала, раз уж мы будем жить под одной крышей и ты будешь притворяться моим братом, я должна, по крайней мере, узнать твое настоящее имя.  
— Клаус, — просто произнес он.  
Она кивнула, вспоминая все услышанное от брата, который рассказывал ей о Клаусе. — И еще раз: с моим братом точно все будет в порядке?  
— Все будет хорошо. Это всего на несколько дней, — ответил Клаус-Аларик.  
— От этого не становится менее жутко, — ответила Белла, направляясь на кухню.  
* * *

Белла вздохнула, заметив, что Мэддокс все так же оставался далеко позади нее.  
— Ну давай же, — прокричала ему она, принявшись бегать на месте, чтобы не сбиться с ритма.  
— Кто, черт возьми, встает в пять утра на пробежку? — наконец-то догнав ее, выдохнул он.  
— Я же предупреждала, что это не будет короткой пробежкой, — ответила Белла, продолжая бежать. — А ты и Клаус попросили придерживаться обычного распорядка, а это важная его часть. Поторопись, нам еще километра полтора бежать, прежде, чем вернемся назад.  
Белла двигалась и продолжала смотреть через плечо на Мэддокса.  
— Для того, кто выглядит таким спортивным, ты действительно не в форме, — крикнула она ему в ответ с усмешкой и побежала на пределе своих возможностей. Она взбежала по лестнице и вошла в квартиру. А затем остановилась, увидев Тень, сидящего у ног Аларика-Клауса.  
— Тень, еда, — позвала Белла и ухмыльнулась, когда ее пес подошел к ней и сел на кухне. Она приготовила ему еду и поставила миску на пол. Она с ухмылкой наблюдала, как Мэддокс заходит в квартиру.  
— Где вы двое были? — спросил Клаус-Аларик.  
— Она настояла на пробежке, — ответил Мэддокс. — А ты приказал мне постоянно следить за ней.  
Белла быстро сделала несколько сэндвичей и присела за стойку.  
— Я несколько раз предупреждала тебя, что это не будет легкой или короткой пробежкой. И тебе нужно поесть, ты потратил слишком много энергии, — а затем посмотрела на Клауса-Аларика. — Мама позвонит тебе сегодня.  
— Я просто не отвечу, — резко выпалил он в ответ.  
— Так дело не пойдет, — пояснила Белла. — Понимаешь, мама живет в другом штате, и если вдруг она почувствует идущие от тебя какие-то отрицательные флюиды, то уже утром она будет здесь. А это значит, что я тут же сваливаю отсюда и ты будешь разбираться со всем самостоятельно, потому что со своей матерью я не собираюсь встречаться в ближайшее время ни за какие коврижки.  
— И что, по-твоему, я должен ей сказать? — спросил Клаус-Аларик, посмотрев на Беллу.  
— Для начала она спросит о тебе, также поинтересуется, как там Дженна, на что ты скажешь, что вы оба в порядке. Потом она медленно, но верно будет подводить тебя к тому, чтобы ты поговорил и образумил меня. И в этом месте ты просто отказываешься разговаривать о чем-либо, что имеет отношение непосредственно ко мне, — поднимаясь, объясняла Белла. — О, и затем начни разговор об истории и преподавании. После такого поворота она долго не протянет. Я пойду в душ, наслаждайся разговором с мамой.  
* * *

Белла посмотрела на Клауса-Аларика.  
— Так расскажи мне, в чем твой план? Зачем так необходимо тело моего брата?  
— Я не могу переселиться в вампира или ведьму, для этого мне нужен человек. А твой брат — единственный, кто достаточно близок по параметрам к доппельгангеру, чтобы я мог его использовать, — ответил он. — У меня тоже есть вопрос. Ранее, когда я разговаривал с твоей матерью…  
Белла прервала его.  
— Маме не нравится мой выбор профессии, так что она пытается использовать любой шанс, чтобы подвергнуть сомнениям мои решения. Не говоря уже о том, что она пытается вытянуть из Бёрча как можно больше подробностей о моей жизни.  
— Почему ты его так называешь? — выпалил Клаус. — Из того, что я знаю о нем, это даже не его имя.  
— Это его второе имя, — с усмешкой ответила Белла. — Я была названа в честь моей бабушки, а вот Аларику так не повезло. Его назвали в честь березы, одной конкретной березы, под которой его зачали. Его полное имя Аларик Бёрч Свон; он так этого стеснялся, что изменил его сразу, как только ему исполнилось восемнадцать.  
— И чем же ты зарабатываешь на жизнь? Твоя мама не вдавалась в подробности, только постоянно повторяла, что ты рискуешь пораниться или умереть, — поинтересовался Клаус.  
— Я — каскадер. Снимаюсь в кино, ТВ-шоу и тому подобное. Я делаю все те трюки, на которые сами актеры не способны, — рассказала Белла, постукивая ногой. — Я могу делать много разных вещей, и даже начала обучать Тень исполнять некоторые трюки.  
— Так вот почему ты с такой легкостью выпрыгнула из окна?  
— Там было недостаточно высоко, — пожала плечами она. — Всего-то три этажа, я прыгала и с большей высоты, к тому же, стресс сыграл свою роль, — Белла достала телефон, нашла съемку последнего рекламного ролика и протянула телефон Клаусу, когда он припарковался у Гриля. — Это я в рекламе энергетического напитка.  
Клаус смотрел, как в видео она прыгает с огромной башни, выполнив несколько сальто перед приземлением. — И тебе нравится выполнять такое?  
— Ты хорошо умеешь убивать людей, а я неплохо умею ставить себя в опасные ситуации и делать так, чтобы это выглядело хорошо, — пожала плечами она, прежде чем выбраться из машины.  
— А родители не возражают?  
— Ты уже разговаривал с моей мамой и наверняка понял, насколько она сходит с ума из-за всего этого, к тому же она хочет внуков, а я этого не хочу. Но мой отец — совсем другая история, на данный момент мы с ним не разговариваем. Он был не особо рад увидеть мой прыжок с башни без страховки. 

— Белла, — очаровательным голосом произнес Деймон, когда они зашли в бар. — Выглядишь прекрасно, как всегда.  
— Деймон, мы оба знаем, что твои чары на меня не действуют, так что я была бы очень признательна, если бы ты прекратил пытаться, — с улыбкой ответила она. — Пойду возьму себе выпить, сегодня без этого никуда. Так что оставлю вас тут обсудить ваши сверхъестественные дела. Постарайтесь, чтобы вас не убили.  
* * *

Белла направила пистолет на Кэтрин. Без колебаний она выпустила всю обойму в нее, целясь вокруг сердца.  
— Хах, кажется, обычный человек способен убить тебя. Одно неверное движение, и одна из этих маленьких деревянных пуль окажется прямо у тебя в сердце, и ты умрешь. Они окружают твое сердце, поэтому, если ты еще раз решишь укусить меня, то советую подумать дважды.  
— Ты сумасшедшая сучка, — закричала Кэтрин, пытаясь вытянуть пули, но раны уже затянулись.  
— Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, — выпалила в ответ Белла, скрестив руки на груди. Она прислонилась к стойке и посмотрела на Тень, который свернулся у ее ног и скалил зубы на вампиршу.  
Белла опустила руки, а затем завела одну руку за спину, под стойку. Она резко вытащила кол из-под нее и тут же воткнула его в легкое подбежавшей к ней Кэтрин. — Ой, а я что, забыла упомянуть, что в квартире повсюду колья?  
Белла повернула голову, когда Кэтрин упала на пол, а в квартиру вошли Клаус и Мэддокс.  
— Я бы сказала, что это не то, на что похоже, но это именно то. В следующий раз, когда решишь оставить меня наедине с психованной вампиршей, сначала убедись, что она сыта.  
— Удивлен, что ты не убила ее, — смотря на Кэтрин, сказал Клаус.  
Мэддокс усмехнулся, но никак не прокомментировал происходящее.  
— Если она будет слишком много двигаться, шесть пуль в области ее сердца убьют ее, — с гордостью поделилась Белла.  
— Мэддокс, ты можешь позаботиться об этом? — Клаус указал на Кэтрин. — Присаживайся, Белла.  
Белла закатила глаза и легким движением оказалась сидящей на стойке, скрестив ноги.  
— В этой части ты собираешься кричать на меня, как на ребенка? Если это так, то не жди, что я буду особенно внимательно тебя слушать.  
— В этой части я собираюсь упомянуть, что вечером твой брат вернется назад, — сказал Клаус.  
— Замечательная новость! — ухмыльнулась Белла. — Мама не перестает мне названивать. Не знаю, что ты ей сказал, но она зла на Аларика. И я очень хочу, чтобы она снова начала доставать Бёрча, а не меня.  
— Я приведу другую ведьму, чтобы помочь Мэддоксу с заклинанием, — предупредил Клаус. — Постарайся не путаться под ногами.  
— Считайте, будто меня здесь и нет, — с улыбкой заверила его Белла. — Просто растворюсь в стене.  
* * *

Белла прислонилась к стене, с интересом наблюдая за Мэддоксом и другой ведьмой, имя которой она и не потрудилась запомнить, творившими свою магию. Она сделала шаг вперед, заметив, что тело Аларика обмякло. И тут же услышала, как открывается дверь. Выгнула бровь, смотря, как Мэддокс и Грета встали на колени.  
Она закатила глаза и подошла к брату. Проверила пульс и выдохнула, почувствовав устойчивый ритм.  
— Знаешь, Бёрч, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы у меня сейчас был маркер. Ты знаешь, что говорят про тех, кто первым засыпает?  
— Дорогая, ты же понимаешь, что он не слышит тебя? — скрестив руки на груди, Клаус с любопытством смотрел на Беллу.  
Белла повернулась и наклонила голову.  
— Хах, — и принялась хорошенько рассматривать Клауса. — А ты более привлекателен, чем я ожидала, и да, я знаю, что он не может слышать меня, но я же могу надеяться, что меня он каким-нибудь образом слушает.  
— Ты ожидала, что я буду каким-то страшным чудовищем?  
— У меня очень живое воображение, — пожала плечами Белла. — Я думала, что ты тоже рыжий.  
— Мне жаль, что разочаровал тебя, дорогуша.  
— Я справлялась и с худшим разочарованием, — Белла вздохнула. — Что теперь будет? Ты отправишься терроризировать город?  
— Это нелепо, — выпалил Клаус. — Передай мои наилучшие пожелания брату.  
— Обязательно, и я скажу ему, что ты действительно наслаждался временем, проведенным в его теле. И, конечно же, дам ему знать о том, что ты счел его теплым и уютным и чувствовал себя как дома. У меня только один вопрос, а куда ты идешь?  
— Если я скажу тебе, то это перестанет быть секретным местом, — ответил Клаус, наблюдая, как Белла ходит по квартире.  
— Знаешь, полагаю, что буду скучать по тебе, Клаус. Не думаю, что мне еще раз представится такой шанс: пожить с кем-то, кто тратит столько времени на планирование смерти девочки-подростка, — усмехнулась в ответ Белла.  
— Я более, чем уверен, что мы еще встретимся и не раз, — Клаус ухмыльнулся, потому что ему действительно нравилось общество девушки. Это будет даже немного непривычно — не видеть ее каждый день. — В конце концов, я же должен быть уверен, что ты не раскроешь всем мои планы.  
— Ты поймал меня, я собиралась продать эту историю в газеты, — притворно вздохнула Белла. — Теперь мне придется придумать что-то новенькое для прессы.  
Клаус шагнул вперед и поцеловал Беллу в лоб.  
— Не дай себя убить, Изабелла.  
— Я попытаюсь заколоть тебя ножом, если ты еще раз назовешь меня Изабеллой, Клаус!— выкрикнула Белла вслед выходящему из квартиры Клаусу вместе с Мэддоксом и той ведьмой. — То, что это не убьет тебя, не значит, что не причинит боли.  
* * *

Белла вошла в роскошный дом, держась подальше от всех гибридов. Она не знала, как это началось на самом деле, но каким-то образом за последний месяц она вступила в какие-то отношения с ужасающим гибридом. Между ними ничего не было сказано о том, кем именно они были, но она знала, что определенно чем-то большим, чем просто друзьями с привилегиями. Между ними возникло что-то особенное, что-то, что заставило ее задумать над обращением в вампира.  
Войдя в кабинет, она постучала.  
— Все хорошо?  
Клаус поднял взгляд и ухмыльнулся.  
— Зачем стучать, если ты никогда не ждешь ответа?  
— Это жест вежливости: постучалась, заходишь и кажешься более вежливым человеком, чем если бы я просто вламывалась, — с улыбкой ответила Белла. — Я просто показываю свои манеры.  
Клаус шагнул вперед и запустил руку в волосы Беллы, и слегка приподнял ее голову.  
— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, дорогая. Какие планы на день?  
— У меня свидание с Деймоном где-то через час, — улыбнулась она.  
— Ты играешь с огнем, детка, — низко прорычал Клаус.  
— А мне нравится делать опасные вещи.  
Клаус наклонился и — наконец-то! — прижался губами к ее губам. Он слегка потянул ее за волосы, привлекая к себе. И обняв за талию, прижал к своей груди, затем отстранился и провел рукой по ее щеке.  
— Так какие у тебя действительно планы на день?  
Белла моргнула и глубоко вздохнула; что-то в поцелуе Клауса заставило ее затаить дыхание.  
— М-м-м, ничего особенного, я просто хотела предупредить тебя. Знаю, я говорила, что хочу держаться подальше от того, что происходит между тобой и остальными, но я больше не могу. Они что-то затевают, Ник. Что-то плохое. Бёрч не знает, что именно, так же, как и Деймон. Это все Стефан и Бонни, и оба не в своем уме. Они собираются сделать что-то тебе, Ник, что-то очень плохое. Я чувствую это.  
— Я и не знал, что тебя это так волнует, — ухмыльнулся Клаус.  
— Ну что сказать, ты слишком очарователен, — слегка рассмеялась Белла. — Просто имей в виду.  
— Я знаю, — довольно ответил Клаус, проводя пальцем по щеке Беллы. — У них есть кое-что, принадлежащее мне, но боюсь, что уже слишком поздно, чтобы возвращать это. Но я ценю то, что ты сказала мне, дорогая.  
Белла усмехнулась.  
— Что ж, я вижу, дом практически готов. Как скоро все будет закончено?  
— Всего пара часов, — и взяв Беллу за руку, он вывел ее из кабинета. — Где твой пес?  
— С Бёрчем, очевидно, они подружились друг с другом. Куда мы идем?  
— Хочу показать тебе кое-что, — открывая другую дверь, ответил Клаус и пропустил Беллу внутрь. А затем указал на камин.  
Белла наклонила голову, увидев свой портрет.  
— Вау.  
— Я подумал, что тебе будет приятно увидеть такую картину, — объяснил Клаус, обнимая ее за талию, прижимая к груди.  
— Это прекрасно, — повернувшись к нему, заметила Белла и ярко улыбнулась. — Ты должен нарисовать мне ещё одну, только с Тенью.  
— Я не собираюсь рисовать собаку, даже тебе, — хмыкнул Клаус.  
— Но она бы прекрасно смотрелась над моим камином, — поддразнила его Белла, все еще широко улыбаясь, а Клаус начал целовать ее шейку. Она закрыла глаза, с головой погружаясь в удовольствие, которое дарило ощущение его губ. Почувствовав, что ее опускают на что-то, она открыла глаза и поняла, что ее положили на постель. И именно в этот момент она осознала, что ее портрет висит в его комнате. Чувство, которое действительно тронуло ее, маленький намек на то, что он испытывал к ней нечто большее, чем просто дружба. Она посмотрела Клаусу в глаза, когда он навис над ней. И с улыбкой запустила руку в его волосы, притягивая его к своим губам.  
* * *

Клаус вздохнул, увидев брата на кухне. Он все еще был более чем обеспокоен тем, что Элайджа выбрался из своего гроба: все это привело к тому, что остальные его братья и сестра тоже были освобождены. Но хуже всего было то, что вернулась его мать. Вдобавок, из-за всего этого он не мог видеться с Беллой, ведь последнее, чего он хотел, — чтобы она оказалась в опасности.  
— Элайджа, — просто поздоровался он.  
— Никлаус, — кивнул в ответ тот. Элайджа скрестил руки на груди и внимательно посмотрел на брата. — Я не уверен, что ты понимаешь это, но она знает.  
Клаус помедлил, крепче сжимая в руке пакет с кровью.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Наша мать, она знает, что ты с кем-то связан, в романтическом плане, — заявил Элайджа, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией брата.  
— О чем ты говоришь, Элайджа? — требовательно вопрошал Клаус.  
— Сестра охотника-любителя на вампиров. Белла, так, кажется, ее зовут, — Элайджа прислонился к стене. — Мама велела Финну проследить за ней. Если тебе небезразлична эта девушка, ты должен ее отпустить. Не подвергай опасности ее человеческую жизнь, только потому, что ты эгоист. Пусть она останется человеком и живет своей жизнью. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что наша мать вернулась явно не с добрыми намерениями. И она без колебаний использует эту девушку против тебя.  
Клаус глубоко вздохнул.  
— Пойду переоденусь, скоро бал. 

Клаус поправил галстук-бабочку и посмотрел в зеркало, где отражалась картина, висевшая над камином. Слова Элайджи эхом отдавались в его голове. «Должен отпустить ее». И сейчас он радовался тому, что у него хватило здравомыслия пригласить ее на этот бал вместе с братом, по крайней мере, тогда она не останется наедине с его семьей.  
Он стоял наверху лестницы, желая увидеть, когда она появится. Он прислал ей темно-красное платье, в котором — он точно знал — она будет выглядеть великолепно. Клаус выпрямился и почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание, когда она вошла. Она надела так же ожерелье и подходящий браслет, которые он выбрал для нее. Платье идеально подчеркивало ее фигуру, как он и предполагал; Белла буквально сияла.  
На его лице появилась искренняя улыбка, когда она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась в ответ. Клаус направился вниз, как только ее брат отошел поговорить с Деймоном.  
— Ты выглядишь просто потрясающе, дорогая, — произнес он, вставая прямо перед ней.  
Белла улыбнулась.  
— Я на это и надеялась, ведь платье, должно быть, стоило целое состояние,— поддразнила она. — Спасибо, оно действительно красивое.  
— Ты делаешь его красивым, милая, — он ответил. — Я должен присоединиться к своей семье, только не уходи, мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
— Хорошо, — нерешительно ответила Белла. — Я обязательно останусь, — и с этими словами она проследила, как Клаус развернулся и ушел, а после сама направилась к брату. — Деймон, не втягивай моего брата в свои нелепые проблемы.  
— Милая Белла, я обещаю, что не убью твоего брата, если ты станцуешь со мной первый танец, — произнес Деймон, протягивая руку.  
— Я соглашаюсь на это только потому, что знаю — это твой способ присматривать за Еленой и Стефаном. Но предупреждаю: если ты облажаешься, то у меня будет полное право убить тебя. Не выставляй меня в плохом свете, — и Белла взяла его за руку.  
— Ничто не может заставить тебя плохо выглядеть в этом платье, Белла.  
Белла кружилась в танце с Деймоном, и улыбнулась, когда вдруг обнаружила себя в объятиях Клауса.  
— Что тебя беспокоит?  
— Думаю, мы должны сейчас поставить точку, — прошептал он ей на ухо.  
Белла кивнула.  
— Могу я узнать, почему?  
— Изабелла, поверь мне, это к лучшему, — снова прошептал на ухо он.  
— Я действительно ненавижу, когда кто-то принимает решения за меня, — прошептала она в ответ. — Но если ты хочешь покончить со всем этим, то хорошо, но только знай, что я намного сильнее, чем кажусь, — и с этими словами Белла высвободилась из объятий Клауса. — До свидания, Ник, — тихо попрощалась она, направляясь к выходу.  
Клаус наблюдал, как она махнула телефоном в сторону Аларика. Он напряг слух, что услышать разговор.  
— Мне звонят с работы, думаю, придется отправиться пораньше, — произнесла Белла. — Ты не против, Бёрч?  
— Зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду: с вечеринки пораньше или о Мистик-Фоллс в целом, — ответил Аларик.  
— Честно говоря, понятия не имею. Возможны оба варианта, — пожала она плечами.  
Аларик кивнул.  
— Давай, Попрыгунчик, пойдем отсюда. Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты уходила с вечеринки раньше.  
Белла засмеялась.  
— Заткнись, Бёрч, — она оглянулась через плечо, снова поймала взгляд Клауса и тут же, опустив взгляд, ушла вслед за Алариком.  
* * *  
Белла заглянула в сумку.  
— Кажется, я забыла зарядку в твоей квартире, Бёрч.  
— Купишь в любом магазине, — отмахнулся Аларик. — Ты точно уверена, что тебе нужно уезжать?  
— Ты собираешься скучать по мне, Бёрч? — ухмыльнулась Белла. — Будешь скучать по своей маленькой сестренке?  
На что Аларик закатил глаза.  
— Я передумал, ты можешь уехать побыстрее?  
— А я буду скучать по тебе, Бёрч, — с легкой улыбкой заверила его Белла.— Наверное, я забыла, как это хреново, когда я не вижу твое лицо каждый день. А еще ты вроде как помогаешь мне не сойти с ума, когда дело касается мамы и папы.  
— Ты просто не можешь позволить им решать за тебя, — произнес Аларик. — Ладно, думаю, я тоже буду скучать по тебе, Попрыгунчик.  
— Я позвоню тебе, когда приземлюсь, Бёрч, — сказала она, подошла к нему и крепко обняла. — Мне понравилось проводить с тобой время, Бёрч. Как в молодости, когда мы были лучшими друзьями и все такое.  
— Не будь такой сентиментальной, Попрыгунчик, — выдохнул Аларик. — Я скоро навещу тебя.  
— Отлично, как раз сможешь посмотреть, как я работаю, — усмехнулась Белла. — Мне пора идти, Бёрч, я позвоню тебе позже.  
* * *

У Аларика дрожали руки, когда он открывал красный конверт. 

_«Ничего страшного, если ты не приедешь.  
Люблю тебя.  
Всегда,  
Белла»._

Быстро натянув куртку и выбежав из квартиры, он поспешил к единственному человеку, который наверняка мог помочь в этой ситуации.  
Аларик постучал в дверь и с нетерпением ждал, когда ему откроют.  
— Аларик, — произнес Элайджа, открыв дверь. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Мне нужно поговорить с твоим братом, — выпалил Аларик, его руки все еще дрожали, при этом крепко сжимая красный конверт.  
— Конечно, входи. Сейчас я позову Никлауса, — произнес он, закрывая за охотником дверь.  
— Не нужно, брат, — сказал Клаус, входя в комнату. — Даже не могу себе представить, зачем ты пришел, Аларик.  
Аларик вытащил приглашение из конверта и протянул его Клаусу.  
— Взгляни.  
Прочитав имена на приглашении, Никлаус замер на месте. 

_Изабелла Свон и Эдвард Каллен._

— Твоя сестра выходит замуж? — поинтересовался Клаус, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы сдержать свой гнев.  
— Нет, — выпалил Аларик. — Ее похитили. Прочитай место торжества, ты должен знать, что это за место.  
Клаус опустил взгляд. Замок Вольтерра.  
— Зачем им похищать ее? — Элайджа подошел и забрал приглашение из его рук. — Что Вольтури нужно от Беллы?  
— Она знает о них из-за этого идиота! — выкрикнул Аларик. — Придурок, за которого ее выдают замуж, — ее бывший. Белла ненавидит его. Она бы никогда сама на это не согласилась! Мне нужно твоя помощь, чтобы забрать ее оттуда.  
— Я забронирую нам билеты, — кивнул Клаус.  
— Никлаус, — вздохнул Элайджа. — Мы несколько веков не сражались с Вольтури. Ты уверен насчет всего этого?  
— Я был бы на твоем месте выбирал выражения, брат, — прорычал Клаус. — Стоит ли мне напомнить тебе, что это ты посоветовал мне отпустить ее. Именно поэтому я никогда не слушал твоих глупых советов, они всегда приводили к большим проблемам. Я разберусь с этим, и я убью их всех, если придется.  
— Я отправляюсь с вами, — протягивая приглашение обратно Аларику, сказал Элайджа. — Будь готов, мы скоро отправляемся.  
* * *

— Господи, — выдохнул Аларик, — мы приехали как раз в день свадьбы.  
— Прекрасно, у нас будет торжественный выход, — ухмыльнулся Клаус.  
— Мой брат любит устраивать спектакли, — открывая дверь и осматриваясь, сказал Элайджа. — Кажется, они из кожи вон лезут ради этого мероприятия.  
— Очевидно, — произнес Аларик, оглядываясь. — А разве это нормально?  
— Все возможно. Вольтури сделают то, что должны, чтобы оставаться бесстрашными лидерами и сильным кланом, — ответил Элайджа. — Мы, как правило, убиваем большинство их охранников каждые десять лет или около того. Они не должны становиться слишком высокомерными и считать, что могут править миром.  
— Каковы же шансы вернуть мою сестру?— спросил Аларик.  
— Мы не уйдем отсюда без нее, — заверил его Клаус. Он свернул шею секретарше и пошел к задней двери. Он точно знал, где находятся старейшины. Он оторвал головы двум стражникам, защищавшим вход к ним. — Аро! — войдя, выкрикнул Клаус. Он широко ухмыльнулся, глядя на то, как быстро вскочил тот вместе с двумя братьями. Каллены стояли в другом конце комнаты.  
— Никлаус, — тихим и спокойным голосом поприветствовал Аро. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Узнал, что здесь будет свадьба, — ухмыльнулся тот в ответ. — Мы друзья невесты, — а затем указал на Аларика: — А это ее брат.  
— Я и не знал, что ты как-то связан с прекрасной Изабеллой, — с любопытством заметил Аро, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
— Она была рядом, когда я снял свое проклятие, — произнес Клаус, чувствуя, что его глаза ярко светились, а зубы становились все длиннее и острее. — Я хочу ее увидеть.  
— Боюсь, что не могу позволить этого. Она готовится к церемонии и не хочет, чтобы ее беспокоили, — с этими словами Аро махнул в сторону Калленов. — А там ее жених.  
Клаус, повернув голову, посмотрел на Эдварда.  
— Ты считаешь, что я спрашивал твоего разрешения? — ухмыльнулся он. — Предлагаю два варианта: либо ты приводишь сюда Изабеллу, либо я сам иду за ней и уничтожаю все и вся, что появится на моем пути.  
— Я бы сделал, как он говорит, Аро. Эта девушка важна для нас. Нам бы хотелось поговорить с ней, особенно в такой день, — с серьезным взглядом посоветовал Элайджа. — Я не смогу ничего сделать, дабы удержать его от уничтожения всех в замке.  
Аларик наблюдал за происходящим и был несказанно рад, что они помогают ему. И, конечно же, он не мог не задаться вопросом: а не было ли другой причины, по которой первородные братья согласились пойти с ним.  
Аро повернул голову.  
— Джейн, приведи мне Изабеллу.  
— Конечно, Мастер, — с поклоном ответила Джейн и тут же покинула комнату.  
— Привет, я Карлайл, — произнес старший Каллен, протягивая руку Аларику. — Я и не знал, что у Беллы есть старший брат.  
— Тогда, полагаю, ты никогда по-настоящему и не знал мою сестру, — сказал тот, воздержавшись от рукопожатия.  
Клаус повернулся к Эдварду и уставился на него. А затем повернул голову, услышав торопливые шаги, но явно не человеческие. Он наблюдал, как Джейн вошла в комнату и опустилась на колени перед Аро, протягивая ему руку.  
Аро ахнул, когда воспоминания Джейн вспыхнули перед ним.  
— Как это могло произойти?  
— Женщины Каллен настаивают, что она просто исчезла, — тихо произнесла Джейн. — Что мне делать?  
— Найти ее любой ценой, — настойчиво произнес Аро. — Похоже, наша невеста перенервничала.  
Клаус зарычал, и все в комнате замерли от страха.  
— Вы потеряли ее?  
— Похоже, Белла гораздо одареннее, чем мы ожидали, — с притворным спокойствием сказал Аро.  
Клаус шагнул вперед.  
— Если она хоть как-то пострадала, будь уверен, я вернусь за твоей головой.  
— Брат, — спокойно сказал Элайджа. — Нам нужно сохранять спокойствие в такой ситуации.  
— Не указывай мне, что делать, Элайджа, — прорычал Клаус, и его глаза заблестели еще ярче, чем прежде. — Твою голову я так же оторву.  
— Мы должны найти ее. Белла может быть где угодно. Она не может оставаться там сама по себе, она может пораниться, — в отчаянии воскликнул Эдвард.  
Не говоря ни слова, Клаус дернулся вперед и схватил Эдварда за горло. Он прижал его к стене и сжимал его шею, пока не услышал хруст его связок. — Я убью тебя, медленно и мучительно. Но сперва я ее найду.  
— Она беременна, — тихо предупредил Карлайл.  
Клаус замер, а затем повернулся к доктору.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Белла беременна, — повторил Карлайл. — Ребенок умер бы во время грядущего обращения. Она примерно на третьем месяце.  
Клаус замер: три месяца... это невозможно. А затем повернулся к Аро.  
— Это все меняет, я убью тебя после того, как найду ее.  
— Никлаус, — позвал его Элайджа, когда Клаус вышел из комнаты. Элайджа повернулся к Аларику, чувствуя, что тот тоже в шоке. — Мы найдем ее.  
Аларик просто кивнул, слишком погруженный в свои мысли, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
— Никлаус! - с нажимом произнес Элайджа, когда они вышли на улицу.  
Клаус схватил Элайджу за горло и прижал к стене.  
— Как давно ты велел мне отпустить ее? — закричал он в гневе. — Говори же!  
— Три месяца назад, — ответил он. — Думаешь, это твой ребенок?  
— Белла не была ни с кем другим, — ответил Клаус, отпуская брата.  
— Подождите! — воскликнул Аларик, наконец-то понимая, что произошло. — Ты. Спал с моей сестрой?  
— Да, — обернувшись и посмотрев на него, ответил Клаус.  
— Если бы я сейчас не переживал так сильно за нее, то попытался бы убить тебя прямо сейчас, — выпалил Аларик. — Нам нужно начать искать ее. Она действительно уже может быть где угодно.  
* * *

Белла улыбнулась, когда с нее наконец-то сняли белое платье.  
— Спасибо тебе, — тихо произнесла она, плотнее укутываясь в толстовку.  
— Я уже говорил, что всегда буду рядом, — с теплой улыбкой заверил ее Райли. — Пошли, объявили посадку на наш рейс.  
— Райли, — все так же тихо продолжала Белла. — Я беременна.  
Он усмехнулся и повел Беллу в самолет. — Я знаю, милая.  
— Мне очень жаль, — опустила она взгляд.  
— За что? — с любопытством спросил он. — Тебе не о чем жалеть.  
— Я влюбилась, Райли, — произнесла она со слезами на глазах. — Я ужасный человек. Я разорвала наши отношения, потому что не хотела становиться вампиром, но тут взяла и влюбилась в другого вампира.  
Райли ничего не сказал, помогая ей занять место. Он пристегнул ее, прежде чем сесть рядом.  
— Я люблю тебя, Белла, но даже я понимаю, что ты не создана для меня. Хоть это и отстойно, но я не твоя вечность. А вот парень, который тебя обрюхатил, очевидно, да.  
— Нет, — Белла покачала головой.  
— Когда ты рассталась с Эдвардом, ты стала сильнее и пошла дальше. Когда же расстались мы, ты оставила меня в своей жизни как друга. Разве ты не видишь, милая: ты не отпустила этого парня, и, очевидно, что ты не хочешь, чтобы он был просто другом. Ты хочешь большего, и это нормально. Я никогда не буду злиться, потому что ты хочешь быть счастливой, и я знаю, что в конце концов ты получишь все, что хочешь, — заверил ее Райли, убирая ей волосы с лица. Он тепло улыбнулся ей и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб. — Отдохни немного.  
— Я люблю тебя, Рай, — с мокрыми глазами произнесла Белла.  
— Я знаю, милая, — беря ее за руку, кивнул он.  
— Прости, что причинила тебе боль, — тихо прошептала она. — За то, что не смогла полюбить тебя настолько, чтобы согласиться на обращение.  
— Это к лучшему, — заверил он с грустной улыбкой. — Ты заслуживаешь счастья, даже если не со мной.  
Белла закрыла глаза и положила голову на плечо Райли.  
— Когда ты найдешь свою девушку, надеюсь, она сделает тебя счастливым.  
Он грустно улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в макушку. — Поспи немного, нам еще несколько часов до приземления. 

Райли наблюдал, как спит Белла, и бдительно следил, чтобы никто не беспокоил и не подходил к ним. Стюардессу же он подпустил к себе только тогда, когда решил взять воды для Беллы, на случай, если она захочет пить, когда проснется. Он бережно заботился о том, чтобы ей было комфортно, она и так прошла через многое. Когда он получил приглашение на свадьбу, то сразу понял, что что-то не так. Он почти мгновенно прибыл в Италию. Он исследовал замок в поисках входа — того, что сразу же приведет его к Белле. И, благодаря своему дару, он смог благополучно забрать ее оттуда. И что самое главное, он сразу же заметил, что она беременна, и догадался, что они собираются обратить ее и убить ребенка. И был нескончаемо рад, что прибыл вовремя, чтобы защитить ее.  
— Райли, — просыпаясь, спросила Белла. — Мы уже на месте?  
— Скоро будем снижаться, детка, — и он протянул ей воду. — Вот возьми, попей.  
— Спасибо, что спас меня, Рай, — кивнула она. — Даже если тем самым записал себя в черный список Вольтури.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, я всегда буду рядом, когда нужен тебе, — с улыбкой ответил Райли. — Тебе нужно в уборную?  
— Нет, но я должна позвонить Бёрчу, — потирая лицо, выдохнула Белла. — Я по глупости отправила ему приглашение. Не нужно было давать ему знать, что происходит.  
— Ты сделала то, что должна была, — пытаясь успокоить ее, произнес Райли. — Ты сможешь ему позвонить после того, как мы приземлимся.  
Белла кивнула.  
— Спасибо тебе за все, Рай.  
* * *

— Позволь мне уточнить, — начал Аларик, вышагивая по комнате. — Ты переспал с моей сестрой, а потом порвал с ней?  
— Мы это уже проходили и просто теряем время, — раздраженно ответил Клаус.  
— Ты спал с моей сестрой? — повторил нахмурившийся Аларик. И тут его телефон завибрировал. Он не глядя, ответил, ожидая, что это его отец. — Привет.  
— Бёрч, — в трубке раздался голос Беллы.  
— Белла! — с облегчением выкрикнул Аларик. — Что происходит?  
— Я в порядке, послушай, прости, если напугала тебя. Я просто хотела услышать твой голос, — честно выпалила Белла. — Знаю, что ты получил приглашение, но надеюсь, что ты понял намек и не отправился туда. Я больше не в Италии, так что со мной все хорошо, мне просто нужно залечь на дно на некоторое время.  
— Белла, просто скажи мне, где ты, — спросил Аларик.  
— Черт, — прошипела Белла. — Мне нужно идти. Мы опаздываем на наш рейс, и мне нужно поскорее попасть в самолет. Позвоню, как только смогу. Люблю тебя, Бёрч.  
Аларик посмотрел на свой телефон, когда связь оборвалась.  
— Ну, она жива.  
— Но мы все еще не знаем, где она, — ответил Клаус; он слышал его разговор, но все равно был расстроен, так и не узнав, где она.  
— Нет, но она с кем-то. Она сказала: наш рейс, а не мой рейс, — ответил Аларик, посматривая на Клауса. — Думаю, она направляется в Канаду.  
— С чего ты это взял? — спросил Элайджа.  
Аларик ухмыльнулся, ведь все встало на свои места.  
— Потому что я не единственный, кого Белла пригласила на свадьбу. Она пригласила Райли, и я более чем уверен, что именно он помог ей сбежать. Райли — вампир, и у него особый талант: он становится невидимым. Не могу поверить, что не понял этого раньше!  
— И как они связаны? — с любопытством спросил Клаус.  
— Он ее лучший друг, — просто ответил Аларик. — Они встречались три года, но расстались около двух лет назад, когда Белле был двадцать один год, — пояснил охотник, не замечая, как его слова подействовали на Клауса. — Нам нужно идти!  
— Пойдем, — Элайджа положил руку на плечо брата.  
— Я убью тебя, если не смогу вернуть ее, — тихо пообещал Клаус.  
— Я ожидал, что ты это скажешь, — вздохнул Элайджа, понимая, что вот в этом его брат уж точно сдержит свое слово.  
* * *

Белла улыбалась, гуляя по улицам города. Райли был на занятиях, и она вышла на улицу, чтобы купить себе нового щенка, в котором отчаянно нуждалась. Особенно с тех пор, как она потеряла Тень благодаря Вольтури. Ей просто необходимо было с кем-то обниматься каждый день.  
Белла вошла в зоомагазин и осмотрелась; собаки были на заднем дворе магазина, но она решила сначала немного побродить. Слишком много времени она провела, сидя в доме Райли, ей нужно было подышать свободой. Белла присела на корточки, старательно избегая всего, чем могла поранить свой животик. Она стала играть с маленьким котенком через отверстия клетки.  
— Ты очарователен.  
— А я-то думал, что ты больше собачница, — раздался позади знакомый голос.  
Белла замерла, осторожно встала, бессознательно положила руку на живот. Его почти не было видно, но, по словам Райли, сердцебиение стало намного заметнее.  
— Ник, — тихо произнесла Белла. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Клаус перевел взгляд на ее живот. Его уши уловили слабое сердцебиение.  
— Должен ли я спросить, мой ли он?  
Белла посмотрела на свой живот.  
— Судя по тому, что он не может долго оставаться на месте, я бы сказала, что он весь твой, — избегая смотреть ему в глаза, ответил она. — Эм-м, так что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Приехал, чтобы найти тебя, — ответил Клаус, делая шаг вперед, а затем пальцем аккуратно приподнял ее лицо за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. — Твой брат принес мне приглашение на свадьбу, которое ты ему послала. Я отправился в Вольтерру за тобой, но тебя уже не было, когда я там появился. Тебе больше не нужно бегать от Вольтури, они не посмеют даже приблизиться к тебе.  
— Мама всегда говорила, что я буду сбежавшей невестой, — произнесла Белла, осматриваясь. — Бёрч с тобой?  
— Нет, он отправился в другом направлении. Канада, знаешь ли, большая, так что мы разделились в надежде быстрее найти тебя, — просто объяснил Клаус.  
Белла кивнула и отступила назад.  
— Я позвоню ему позже, — заверила она его, а затем направилась к собакам, избегая смотреть на Клауса.  
— Когда ты собиралась сказать мне? — с легким оттенком гнева в голосе спросил Клаус.  
— Для начала мне нужно было самой узнать об этом, прежде чем объявить всем, что кое-кто, с кем я спала, заделал мне ребенка, — пожала плечами Белла. — В мой дом вломились, моего пса убили, а меня саму увезли в другую страну. Потом моей жизни начали угрожать, требуя, чтобы я либо выходила замуж за этого мудака и обратилась, или же умерла. Когда Карлайл сказал мне, что я беременна, я была шокирована. Две недели я провела в Вольтерре, готовясь к браку, которого не хотела, и все только потому, что надеялась, что они не убьют его, — прижимая руку к животику, рассказывала Белла. — Я достаточно долго даже не подозревала, что беременна, а к тому времени, когда узнала, у меня уже не было никакой возможности связаться с тобой.  
Клаус наблюдал, как Белла осматривает клетки.  
— Изабелла.  
Белла повернулась и посмотрела на него.  
— Ты идиот, — наконец-то выпалила она. — Ты сказал мне уйти, потому что боялся своей матери. Знаешь, как это отстойно? Я даже не могла поговорить об этом с братом, потому что ты не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал! Это чертовски ранит, Ник.  
И тут ж Белла потянулась к телефону, который дал ей Райли, поскольку он начал вибрировать. Она увидела на экране его имя и ответила.  
— Хэй.  
— Как твои дела? Хорошо себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Райли.  
Белла кивнула сама себе.  
— Да, я в зоомагазине, подумываю купить щенка.  
— Нашла того, кто тебе нравится?  
— Не совсем. Где ты?  
— У меня перерыв, так что я прихвачу тебе перекусить. Я знаю, что ты не откажешься от местной картошки фри.  
— Не забудь про коктейль и кусочек пирога. Я умираю с голоду. Я направляюсь домой, так что буду ждать тебя там, когда вернешься.  
— Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно?  
— Пока нет, но я читала, что тяга к еде может стать еще сильнее, — с легким смешком сказала Белла. — Я напишу тебе, когда вернусь домой.  
— Береги себя, милая, — пожелал Райли, прежде чем повесить трубку.  
— Мне нужно идти, — проходя мимо Клауса, сказала она.  
— Ты действительно веришь, что я позволю тебе идти одной? — выходя вслед за ней из магазина, поинтересовался Клаус.  
— Нет, — коротко ответила Белла. — Но я не собиралась приглашать тебя присоединиться ко мне.  
Клаус ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты не можешь злиться на меня вечно.  
— Нет, — вздохнула Белла. — Но, черт возьми, я могу попытаться.  
* * *

Райли вышел из дома, протягивая пакет с кровью.  
— Будешь? — спросил он, глядя на пустую лужайку. Он ухмыльнулся, когда появился Клаус. — Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь войти внутрь?  
— Не думаю, что Изабелла будет рада, если я войду, — ответил Клаус, забирая кровь у Райли. Он понял, что ему трудно ненавидеть вампира, стоящего перед ним.  
Райли закатил глаза.  
— Это смешно, — Райли сделал глоток крови из своего пакета. — Она любит тебя, ну и она злится, но, несмотря на это, она действительно что-то к тебе чувствует.  
— Что между вами произошло?— поинтересовался Клаус.  
— Мы познакомились, когда ей было восемнадцать, — с нежной улыбкой начал свой рассказ Райли. — Меня отправили в Форкс, чтобы похитить ее, но все закончилось не так. Моя создательница, Виктория, хотела сначала пытать Беллу, а затем убить, но я не мог позволить того, чтобы Белле причинили боль. Я убил Викторию, и после этого мы с Беллой стали друзьями и в конце концов мы начали встречаться. Когда Белла покинула Форкс, я отправился за ней, и после мы начали жить вместе. Я люблю Беллу и думаю, что всегда буду любить, но это ничего не меняет. Белла начала переживать из-за того, что я не старею, а она — да. Однажды мы просто сели и часа три поговорили обо всем. Мы расстались, потому что Белла не была готова стать вампиром, и мы решили, что это нечестно по отношению к нам обоим — продолжать отношения. Романтические отношения между нами закончились, но мы остались друзьями.  
— Ты все еще влюблен в нее, — заявил Клаус.  
Райли кивнул.  
— Я всегда буду любить ее, но я знаю, что она не влюблена в меня. Она преодолеет свой гнев по отношению к тебе, просто это может занять немного времени.  
Клаус вздохнул.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Потому что я знаю эту девушку, как свои пять пальцев. Она обижена, а когда Белла обижается, то ведет себя странно. Она не разговаривала со мной больше месяца после того, как мы расстались, учитывая, что мы расстались в хороших отношениях, — усмехнувшись, произнес Райли. — С тобой все будет хорошо, просто позволь ей закатить истерику и выпустить гнев, и потом все будет отлично.  
* * *

Белла раздраженно вздохнула, когда Клаус поднял ее и положил на кровать.  
— Я могу сама упаковать вещи!  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты можешь собирать вещи, но не позволю тебе этого сделать, — пояснил Клаус, заканчивая сборы. — Это все?  
— Да, — осмотревшись, кивнула Белла. — Тебе не обязательно ехать со мной в Калифорнию, Ник.  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что думаешь, что я не хочу ехать с тобой, но это не так, Изабелла, и для нас обоих будет лучше, если ты прекратишь анализировать мое решение, — выпалил Клаус, подходя, чтобы помочь ей встать. — Осторожнее, дорогая, — поддерживая ее, попросил он.  
— Клянусь, он нарочно перемещается туда-сюда, чтобы затем внезапно пнуть меня, — улыбаясь, заверила его Белла, положив руку на живот.  
— Ты же не знаешь, мальчик это или нет, — напомнил ей Клаус.  
— Каждый раз, когда я представляю себе малыша, то это всегда мальчик. Я знаю, что так и будет, я чувствую это.  
— Если ты так хочешь в это верить, милая.  
— Бёрч настойчиво названивает мне последние несколько дней. Очевидно, отец узнал о моей беременности и рассказал об этом маме, — тихо сказала Белла. — Они злятся на меня за то, что я ничего им не сказала, но в свою защиту могу добавить, что как я могла им что-то сказать, если ни один из них не отвечал на мои звонки. Потом я подумала, что ты тоже ничего не сказал своим братьям и сестре, кроме Элайджи.  
— Я не говорил Элайдже, он просто был рядом, когда Карлайл объявил об этом, — объяснил Клаус, держа руку на спине Беллы, пока она шла. Она была уже на шестом месяце, и теперь было определенно заметно, что она в положении.  
— Ненавижу, когда так быстро устаю, делая самые простые вещи, — пожаловалась Белла.  
Клаус закатил глаза и легким движением подхватил Беллу на руки и понес вниз по лестнице.  
— Ну вот, теперь ты почти ничего и не делала.  
Белла улыбнулась.  
— Спасибо.  
Райли с улыбкой подошел к Белле.  
— Я приеду, как только родится Рафаэль.  
— Я же сказала, что не назову ребенка в честь черепахи! — улыбнулась Белла.  
— А я думаю, что ты просто не хочешь называть своего сына в честь легенды, — раскрывая руки для объятий, произнес Райли. — Позвони, когда приедешь, милая.  
— Обязательно, Рай, — успокаиваясь в его объятиях, кивнула Белла.  
— Будь счастлива, — прошептал Райли ей на ухо.  
— Я постараюсь, — заверила его Белла, отступая, когда Клаус спустился с ее вещами.  
Белла позволила Райли помочь ей сесть в машину и улыбнулась, когда он отошел и помахал рукой. — Мне немного жаль уезжать.  
— Ты же часами жаловалась на погоду, — поддразнил ее Клаус.  
— Наверное, мне просто грустно расставаться с Райли. Я никогда не задавалась вопросом, но что случилось с Вольтури и Калленами?  
— Я пригрозил убить их, — просто ответил Клаус. — Ну, и весь их клан, если они посмеют приблизиться к тебе.  
— А я надеялась, что ты уничтожишь их. Они убили Тень.  
— В следующий раз, когда я буду в Италии, обязательно так и сделаю.  
— Это все, о чем я прошу, — сказала с улыбкой Белла, положив руку на живот. — Он начинает понимать, что не должен пинаться, когда я пытаюсь заснуть.  
— Я буду вечно благодарен ему за это; у тебя отвратительное настроение, если ты не высыпаешься, — выдохнул Клаус.  
Белла нахмурилась.  
— Я всегда в хорошем настроении, и если ты скажешь что-нибудь другое, я буду вынуждена пронзить тебя колом.  
— Конечно, детка, у тебя прекрасное настроение, — усмехнулся Клаус.  
— Спасибо, — с улыбкой ответила Белла.  
* * *

— Ник, — позвала его Белла, лежа в постели. И улыбнулась, когда он мгновенно показался в дверях. Она сделала глубокий вдох. — Мне действительно страшно, — призналась она, глядя в потолок. — Ты можешь... можешь обнять меня? Я не думаю, что я смогу быть сейчас одна, эти чертовы перепады настроения сводят меня с ума.  
Клаус осторожно шагнул вперед и лег рядом с ней. Он слегка улыбнулся, когда она свернулась калачиком рядом с ним. — Ты уже думала насчет имени? — спросил ее Клаус, чтобы она продолжила разговаривать.  
— Себастьян Картер Майклсон, — вздохнула она. — Что думаешь?  
— Моя фамилия? — с любопытством заметил он. Клаус был уверен, что она будет спорить и требовать, что у ребенка была ее фамилия.  
На что она кивнула.  
— Имя не так созвучно со Свон, как с Майклсон.  
— Это прекрасное имя, дорогая, — проводя пальцами по животику, заверил ее Клаус. — А если выяснится, что ты не права и это девочка?  
Белла рассмеялась.  
— Ник, ты же знаешь, я никогда не ошибаюсь. Это будет мальчик, — а затем глубоко вздохнула, расслабляясь, чувствуя, как запах Клауса окутал ее. — Этот ребенок — не человек, Ник, — тихо начала она, положив свою руку на его. — Не думаю, что переживу роды. Мое человеческое тело не сможет справиться со всем стрессом, я едва справляюсь с этим сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне свою кровь.  
— Ты точно осознаешь, о чем меня просишь, правда? — спросил Клаус, желая убедиться, что Белла точно знает, о чем говорит.  
— Конечно же, да, — с улыбкой ответила Белла.— Я уже некоторое время раздумываю над этим. Ты можешь просто сказать «да»?  
— Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, — искренне произнес Клаус.  
Белла наконец-то смогла полностью расслабиться.  
— Спасибо, Ник, — прошептала она. — Ник?  
— Что-то еще у тебя на уме, дорогая?— взяв ее за руку, поинтересовался Клаус. — Ты хочешь еще о чем-то поговорить?  
— Я просто хотела сказать, что люблю тебя, — слегка зевая, сказала Белла.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Клаус. — Спи, милая, — и поцеловал ее в макушку.  
Белла кивнула.  
— Хорошо.  
* * *

Клаус вошел в дом, слыша, как его сын играет в гостиной. Зайдя в комнату, он ухмыльнулся, увидев Беллу на диване с книгой в руке.  
— Я вернулся, — произнес он, наклоняясь и нежно целуя ее.  
— Я слышала, как ты зашел, — улыбнулась Белла. — И Кол звонил; что-то насчет того, что нужна твоя помощь. Думаю, он хочет уничтожить городок или типа того. Я не обратила особо внимания на то, что он там говорил. Я оставила записку в твоем кабинете.  
— И насколько серьезно он звучал? — поинтересовался Клаус.  
— Достаточно, учитывая, что на заднем фоне я слышала Ребекку, так что они вместе, что бы они ни делали, — улыбнулась Белла. — Предлагаю тебе перезвонить им, поскольку определенно должна быть причина, по которой они позвонили тебе, а не Элайдже.  
— Я охотнее помогу им в уничтожении небольшого городка, — заверил Клаус. Он посмотрел на сына, который даже не заметил, как он вошел. — Я вернусь через минуту.  
Белла кивнула и наблюдала, как он уходит с веселой ухмылкой, предвкушая, что должно сейчас произойти.  
Клаус вошел в кабинет и остановился, увидев на картине, над которой он сейчас работал, ярко-розовый стикер. Заинтригованный, он подошел и сорвал его. Вздохнул, заметив, что там оказалась дыра. Он посмотрел на картину, потом снова на записку и увидел, что на ней написана нужная информация.  
— Любимая, — позвал Клаус, возвращаясь в гостиную.  
— Что-то не так, Ник? — спросила Белла, поднимая на него взгляд.  
Клаус сел рядом и положил записку на книгу.  
— Что случилось с моей картиной?  
— Себастьян, — привлекая внимание сына, произнесла Белла. — Иди сюда, милый.  
Клаус с удивлением наблюдал, как его сын забрался Белле на колени.  
— Папа! — воскликнул он, когда, наконец-то, заметил Никлауса, и через мгновение оказался на его коленях.  
— Себастьян, почему бы тебе не рассказать папе, что случилось с его картиной?  
Клаус посмотрел на сына, который вдруг замер и притих.  
— Не хочешь сказать, кто порвал мою картину?  
Себастьян нахмурился, и его маленькое личико сморщилось, когда он попытался сосредоточиться.  
— Это был Тедди.  
Белла засмеялась.  
— И как собака это сделала?  
— У Тедди есть суперспособности, — уверенно заявил Себастьян.  
— Неужели? — с интересом спросил Клаус. — А почему он порвал мою картину?  
— Он не хотел, — тихо объяснял Себастьян. — Это был несчастный случай.  
— Думаю, нам придется отдать Тедди в приют, Ник. Он просто будет продолжать использовать эти суперспособности, чтобы уничтожать вещи.  
Клаус посмотрел на сына.  
— Я думаю, твоя мама права, мы должны отдать Тедди.  
Себастьян выпятил нижнюю губу.  
— Тедди, — тихонько произнес он, по его личику потекли слезы. — Пожалуйста, папа! Это я порвал твою картину своими солдатиками.  
Клаус улыбнулся и вытер слезы сына.  
— Тедди может остаться, — заверил он его. — Но больше не врать!  
Себастьян улыбнулся.  
— Больше не врать! — тут же согласился он.  
— А теперь иди и извинись перед Тедди, — опуская сына на пол, попросила Белла, наблюдая за тем, как он направился в угол комнаты и набросился с объятиями на большую собаку, отдыхающую там. Белла с улыбкой повернулась к Клаусу. — Слышал ты бы его предыдущую историю, там речь шла об оживших игрушках.  
Клаус перетянул Беллу к себе на колени, а затем поцеловал. Он крепче прижал ее к себе, углубляя поцелуй, и отстранился только тогда, когда услышал, как его сын кричит «Фу!» снова и снова. — Знаешь, когда-нибудь ты не будешь думать, что это так отвратительно, — глядя на сына, заверял его Клаус.  
— Девочки отвратительны, — заявил Себастьян, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Ты думаешь, что я отвратительна? — нахмурившись, сказала Белла, а затем спрятала лицо на груди у Клауса и сделала вид, что начинает плакать.  
— Мамочка! — закричал Себастьян, бросаясь к ней и как можно быстрее забираясь на колени. — Только не ты, мамочка! Я люблю тебя.  
Белла откинулась назад и шмыгнула носом.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, милый, — ответила она. — Что скажешь насчет того, чтобы пойти и поесть мороженого?  
— Да! — воскликнул Себастьян. — Ну же пошли, папа! Мороженое!  
Клаус усмехнулся и последовал за Беллой.  
— Обязательно давать ему сахарный заряд? Он же не заснет.  
— Да, но вы, кажется, забыли кое-что об этом сахарном заряде, особенно ту часть, где он вырубается, — с улыбкой ответила Белла. Она наклонила голову набок и быстро поцеловала Клауса, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию. Клаус положил подбородок на макушку Беллы и улыбнулся, наблюдая, как его сын возбужденно подпрыгивает на стуле. Он крепче обнял Беллу, он никогда не чувствовал себя так спокойно, как с ней. И он никогда не надеялся быть таким счастливым, как с ней и с семьей, которую она ему подарила.  
— Мамочка! Тедди тоже нужно угощение! — с ложкой во рту заявил Себастьян.  
Белла высвободилась из объятий Клауса и вытерла лицо сына салфеткой.  
— Не разговаривай с набитым ртом.  
— Прости, — ответил Себастьян с набитым ртом.  
Клаус усмехнулся.  
— Ты должна отдать ему должное за попытку.  
Белла закатила глаза.  
— Ты не помогаешь, Ник.  
Клаус шагнул вперед и взял сына на руки.  
— Пойдем доедим мороженое в гостиной.  
Себастьян улыбнулся, его зубы были покрыты шоколадной помадкой.  
— Хочешь немного?  
— Нет, ты доедай сам, — предложил Клаус, уходя с сыном в гостиную.  
— Папа, мама сегодня сказала плохое слово, — сказал Себастьян, зачерпывая очередную ложку мороженого.  
— Правда? — ухмыльнулся Клаус. — А она разговаривала по телефону?  
— Да, с дядей Риком, — с улыбкой сказал малыш. — Он сказал, что купил мне барабаны.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты разозлилась, — кивнул Клаус шедшей за ними Белле.  
— Я не могла сказать все по телефону, но послала ему очень любезное сообщение, — поделилась Белла, садясь рядом с Клаусом и глядя на счастливое лицо сына. Она прислонилась к Клаусу, а Себастьян задремал в процессе уничтожения мороженого. Белла забрала у него стаканчик и вытерла его личико. — Знаешь, у нас с тобой получился очень милый ребенок.  
— Подожди, пока он подрастет, и очарование Майклсонов одержит верх.  
Белла закатила глаза.  
— Нет, он будет неуклюжим и застенчивым, как мы с Бёрчем.  
Клаус встал.  
— Тут ты ошибаешься.  
— Ты то же самое говорил, когда я сказала, что у нас будет мальчик, и посмотри-ка, я оказалась права! — прошептала Белла, не желая разбудить сына. — Так что признай, я всегда права.  
— Ты ошиблась, когда сказала, что убийство Калленов не принесет ничего хорошего. Я более чем уверен, что был бы абсолютно счастлив, увидев их всех мертвыми, — заверил Клаус.  
— Ты избавился от Эдварда, полагаю, этого вполне достаточно.  
Клаус положил сына на кровать и накрыл его. А затем, отступив к Белле, прикоснулся к ее щеке. — Этого никогда не будет достаточно.  
Белла наклонилась вперед и поцеловала его.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Клаус заправил ей волосы за ушко.  
— Пойдем отсюда, пока мы его не разбудили.  
— Есть так много вещей, чем можно заняться, пока у нас есть время, — усмехнулась Белла.  
— Я люблю тебя, — с улыбкой произнес Клаус.


End file.
